spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Auditions Part 2 (SYTYCDBTS Season 1)
Tonight, the judges come to Los Seaweed, home of Hollyriver! There will be legends born. Squidward: YOU. ARE. AMAZING!!!! And there will be failures made SpongeBob: GET OUT OF HERE, AND DON'T AUDITION AGAIN! Will the dancers crack under the pressure? Matt: I can't take it!!!!!!!!! Or will it be the judges? Brad Puff: I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!! Find out in an all-new So You Think You Can Dance Better Then Squidward! With guest judges Brad Puff and Jonathan Shark. Audition No.1 Pat Squid Occupation: Unemployed City: Anaheim, Kelpifornia Likes: Corey Guppy, Barnacle Balls, Barnacle Loaf, Anaheim Platypuses Hates: Seaweed, Jellyfish, LS Kings Dance Type: Contemporary Judge Comments: Squidward: Meh. SpongeBob: Dunno. Patrick: No comment. Jonathan: You come from Anaheim, no doubt you're a fail. Brad: Nowhere as good as me. Votes: Squidward: No SpongeBob: Okay fine, yes. Patrick: Yeah? Jonathan: I will never say yes to someone from Anaheim. Brad: Nope. Result: Pat is not going to boot camp in Las Coral, he is going home. Audition No.2 Name: Matt Squid Occupation: Unemployed City: Anaheim, Kelpifornia Likes: Corey Guppy, Krabby Patties, Krabby Patties with cheese, Anaheim Platypuses Hates: Seaweed, Barnacle Balls, Barnacle Loaf, LS Kings Dance Type: Contemporary Judge Comments: Squidward: You have a few problems . Matt: In response to Squidward: I can't take it!!!! SpongeBob: It's okay Matt, you did better than your brother. Patrick: That...was...okay... Jonathan: Again, you're from Anaheim. Brad: Almost as good as me. Almost. No is as good as me. Votes: Squidward: Yes SpongeBob: Yes Patrick: Yes Jonathan: No, never will I say yes to someone from Anaheim. Brad: Yes. Result: Matt is going to Las Coral for Boot Camp Audition No.3 Name: Coralface Dufopus (Note: Is Silverpiglet22's character) Occupation: Employed at the Chum Bucket City: Rock Bottom Likes: Particularly dangerous practices, anything involving fire and destruction Hates: Kelp snacks, Artificial Intelligence (Karen, Magic Conch Shell) Dance Type: Hardcore Dancing Note: Knows Squidward Judge Comments: Squidward: My friend, you're still amazing. SpongeBob: Awesome. Patrick: Spectacular! Jonathan: Well, Rock Bottom's an okay city, and that was a great dance. Brad: Almost as good as me. Votes: Squidward: Yes. SpongeBob: Yes. Patrick: Yes Jonathan: Yes Brad: Yes Result: Coralface is going to Las Coral for boot camp. Audition No.4 Sydney Mackerel Occupation: Fashion Designer City: Halifax, Nova Scotia Likes: Hockey, fashion Hates: Fat people Dance Type: Ballet (Note: Dancing with brother, Sidney) Audition No.5 Sidney Mackerel Occupation: Hockey Player City: Halifax, Nova Scotia Likes: Hockey Hates: Soccer, fat people Dance Type: Ballet (Note: Dancing with sister, Sydney) Judge Comments: Squidward: Awesome SpongeBob: Hey Pat, you remember Serena and Simon? Looks like they've got competition. Patrick: Yeah, I agree. Jonathan: Sidney... M-M-M-Mackerel. Brad: I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!! YOU GUYS ARE BETTER THEN ME!!!!!!!! NO!! Votes: Squidward: Yes SpongeBob: Yep! Patrick: Yes!! Jonathan: Y-y-yes. Brad: No!!! Never!!! Result: Both Sids are going to Las Coral for boot camp. Audition No.6 Mackerel Occupation: Unemployed City: Bikini Bottom Likes: Video Games, Cheetos, Krabby Patties.Girls, Dancing Hates: Work, businessmen,Dancing, Squidward, Patrick Dance Type: Other (Note: Dancing with friend, Alexandra Audition No.7 Alexandra Salmon Occupation: Baskeball Player City: Milwaukee Likes: Basketball Hates: The judges, Tuna Dance Type: Other (Note: Dancing with friend, Mackerel Judge Comments: Squidward: We already told you, this isn't going to happen. SpongeBob: What he said. Patrick: What he said. Jonathan: Uh, what's going on. Brad: N/A Votes: Squidward: Never. SpongeBob: Never. Patrick: Never. Jonathan: No. Brad: N/A Result: Both of them are going home. Audition No.8 Drakkar Man Occupation: Mascot City: Bay-Comeau, Quebec Likes: Bay-Comeau Vikings, Vikings, Mascots Hates: OHL, WHL Dance Type: Other Judge Comments: N/A Votes: N/A Result: Drakkar Man is going to audition in Boot Camp. The end of Auditions. Sneak Peek : Next time on SYTYCDBTS, the judges go to big fat Pufferville, British Columbia, AKA the ghost town. There will be stars, and stars that burst. On April 25. 2015. Category:2015 Category:BlastWrecker29